locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Broodlords
Broodlords are a variety of insects almost dragon like in nature and strength. Each are for the most part solitary, powerful, and with a natural need to rule as much as they can get their claws on. Description Broodlords come in a variety of types. However, one thing they have in common is that they all take the form of monstrous insects with a small twist. They also share a similar form of growth, in that they hatch as the size of a man, and over the centuries grow shedding their exoskeletons time and time again until they're eventually the size of an ancient dragon, if not bigger. Broodlord types are divided by that which they typically rule. They are Skylords, Sandlords, Earthlords, and Grasslords Skylords are based off of a dragonfly, though the emphasis is on Dragon in this case, and were made to rule the sky and mountain tops. Many take to calling them "Insect Dragons", though they find comparing themselves to ugly lizards an insult. Despite being draconian in body, the Skylords have six insectoid legs, dragonfly like wings, a bright green carapace, and a far thinner snout than dragons not to mention two sets of compound eyes. Unlike other Lords, the Skylords actually have some measure of ranged attack, able to let out bursts of sonic energy from their mouths. Sandlords are based off of a scorpion, and were made to rule the deserts of the world. Take a scorpion, make it jade in color, and super size it, and you're beginning to get an idea of what a Sandlord looks like. Give it a meaner tail, bigger pincers, and an almost humanoid like head, and you've just about got it. Sandlords can survive any amount of heat, and often burrow under the sand to set ambushes or to make its lair. Earthlords are based off of a centipede, and were made to rule the underground portions of creation. They take the form of monstrously large centipedes, with enlarge mandibles that leak acidic venom. They are black in hue, with a red underbelly, which makes them hard to see in the dark underground until they rear up to attack. They possess eight sets of compound eyes, all of which can see perfectly in the dark, and are known to dig entire underground labyrinths to make their homes in. They start off and grow to larger sizes than any other Lord. Grasslords were created later than the other Lords, and take after grasshoppers. They are blue in color, with odd looking spear like 'tentacles' coming off of the front of their body. A Grasslords usual take to battle is to jump right into the fray, and start impaling people with its legs and spear tentacles. If they survive the jump: so high and so far can a Grasslord jump that their landing often cracks the earth and kills those in the immediate area. History Broodlords were made by the Mother as an attempt to make a community where as opposed to all being equal, all were content to serve one. This was done by creating Broodlings to served the Broodlords, who would depend on them from even egg form: a Broodling can only be hatched by a Broodlords breath. However, what the Mother hadn't counted on was that the eggs could be breathed upon by more than one Broodlord, creations super Broodlings devoted to whoever breathed on them last. This would lead to strife between the Broodlords. Important Settlements None as of yet: each Broodlord carves their own territory and lair onto the world. Society Broodlord society is rather simplistic: Broodlords rule, other serve. In theory, this is rather simple. In practice, it is anything but. To being with, all Broodlords are hatched in clutches far away from their parents territory, then promptly abandoned. When a Broodlord hatches, they will fight with their fellow Broodlord until only one remains, who will feast on the bodies of their kin in order to sustain themselves. Eventually, the Broodlord will grow large and strong enough to hunt other food, and will eventually take over a small territory though nothing but its own might and power. In the case of Earthlords, they will often dig their own territory, which makes strifes between Earthlords far less frequent than that of other Broodlords. After this, a Broodlord will want... more. A Broodlord is born to rule, but they cannot do so without servants. Some Broodlords gain servants by invading the villages of other races, taking them over and forcing those who dwell their to be enslaved to it or perished. Most, however, instinctively attempt to get Broodlings to serve them. Once a Broodlord has Broodlings, it can breed them to their content to help grow their territory and stock of followers... unfortunately, achieving Broodlings is harder than it seems. Aside from a few 'rogue' Broodlings that can be enslaved (usually ones who foolishly tried to run despite not being able to hatch without a Broodlord, or those who's Broodlord has been killed and need a new one), Broodlings can only be achieved in three ways: bought, stolen, or won. Broodlords have little need of gold, however, they always love to lord over their weaker brethren. As such, if a Broodlord offers their services to an older Broodlord in exchange for Broodlings, the older one will often accept, figuring two Broodlords are better than one. These partnerships are often temporary, as a younger Broodlord will eventually rankle under the elders leadership and kill them or be killed, so often an Older Broodlord will simply ask requests for a short time, like help raiding another Broodlors supply of Broodling eggs. Alternatively, a Broodlord can simply steal Broodling eggs from another Broodlord, but needless to say without an army of Broodlings already or help from another source, this is often folly. Finally, a Broodlord can simply kill another Broodlord and exert their influence over the now rogue Broodlings. A Broodlord attempts to gather more power, more followers, and more influence for their whole life. Some Broodlords amass dozens of other Broodlords and a plethora of Broodlings to serve them, but this is the exception far more than it is the rule. Most Broodlords contend themselves with being mean enough and powerful enough to get a large patch of land, and content themselves with protecting it. Names Broodlords take on grand names to fit their grand vision of themselves. This often leads to them taking long names, figuring longer names = more power. As such, common names included Gharakulianiskorianijertinianalski, and Heriopheromandrisselliamaskin. Stats Broodlords are far too powerful to be PC races. Techs None Sample Member Category:Races